


Cuando la "D" los llamaba

by AliPon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckfisting, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Un poco de OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon
Summary: Luffy y Law se unieron en "matelotage" ya hacía tiempo, sin embargo, lo que no sabían es que la unión de dos descendientes del clan D generaban un lazo tan especial que si permanecían separados por mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos buscaban reencontrarse.  Es por ello que los Sombrero de Paja y los Piratas de Heart tienen que juntar a sus malhumorados capitanes cada cierto tiempo para calmarlos.Y esta es una de esas ocasiones...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cuando la "D" los llamaba

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es mi primer OS en este fandom, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de sacarlo. 
> 
> Sinceramente es solo un PWP/PWP, pero me hacía falta en mi repertorio xD
> 
> Espero les agrade y los disfruten.

En el submarino de Heart, Luffy ingresó en silencio una vez Franky lo dejó ir, cerrando la compuerta tras él. Los pasillos metálicos, el ruido de máquinas operando para mantener el oxígeno, luz y agua potable resonando cual sonido sordo; todo tan familiar que esa nubosidad inquieta y peligrosa iba retirándose poco a poco. A pesar de ser preso de ese estado mental tan volátil, Luffy recordaba la mayoría de las conversaciones de sus compañeros, de sus preocupaciones. Estaba agradecido con ellos por cuidar y protegerse de él … Esto último no le gustaba porque había entrenado duro para ser él quien los protegiera de toda amenaza y no ser _él_ la amenaza para ellos.

Caminó otro tanto, bajando unas escaleras para dar con uno de los penúltimos pisos donde sabía que estaba el laboratorio y habitación de Law; de su _matelot_.

La lucidez golpeó su consciencia una vez frente a la puerta metálica percibiendo la presencia del otro tras ella. Estaba por abrirla cuando ésta misma se deslizó hacia dentro revelando a un Law con el torso desnudo. Luffy en un segundo fue tomado de la cintura y atraído al cálido cuerpo de su pareja, quien había iniciado un beso necesitado.

El sonido húmedo del beso, de gemidos y gruñidos, martilleó sus oídos. Law tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo más pequeño de su pareja, quien tenía sus manos afianzadas en los cabellos de su nuca. Una vez más podía confirmar que ese maldito dicho sobre los «D» era cierto: cuando dos descendientes de los «D» se unen, no habrá fuerza que los separe ni ley que no puedan desafiar.

Con sus ansias ya calmadas, ambos capitanes se separaron, visualizando el sonrojado rostro del otro junto con labios húmedos e hinchados. Ese insufrible malestar y pesadez en sus cuerpos por fin drenándose, entrando en un estado de relajación.

—¿Otra vez tuvieron que ayudarte a bañar, Luffy-ya? —comentó Law al poder oler el fresco aroma de jabón emanando de la piel ligeramente bronceada del menor, además de la humedad aún presente en sus cabellos negros.

—Sí… —replicó Luffy con cierto pesar, pues no era común que él fuera bañado por otros. Debía pagarle a Robin de alguna forma por haberlo hecho para que estuviera presentable ante su _matelot_ —. ¿Torao tuvo que ser encerrado nuevamente? —inquirió de vuelta notando cómo el entrecejo del otro se fruncía ligeramente.

—Nos estamos volviendo una carga, eh —susurró Law mirando hacia otro lado, pensando que quizás esta necesidad entre ellos se volvería un dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

—Escuché algunas sugerencias de los chicos… —confesó Luffy delineando los tatuajes en los pectorales del mayor con su índice.

—Podemos preguntarles más tarde, entonces —sugirió Law casi sin aliento ante el inocente toque, llevando sus labios al cuello ajeno, repartiendo besos y dando ligeros mordiscos.

Las manos de Law dejaron las pequeña y fuerte cintura del menor para tomar sus redondeadas nalgas. Tan suaves y maleables. El cuerpo de Luffy se prestaba para casi cualquier cosa: su flexibilidad era maravillosa y el hecho de ser de goma hacía de sus sesiones de sexo interesantes y excitantes. Solo bastó una vez cuando un determinado Luffy le sugirió hacer algo diferente a su sexo normal. Una baraja de posibilidades —todas ellas habladas previamente para que fueran conscientes de hasta donde podían llegar— se abrió ante ellos. Al principio se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el chico del sombrero de paja se interesaba por alguna idea suya. Desde verlo atado a su merced, hasta el hecho de pedir su corazón para escucharlo latir con fuerza cada que le daba placer. El pequeño capitán en ningún momento lo vio como un loco, sino que quería saber para así ser mejor en la cama.

Law se preguntó en qué momento sus fetiches resultaron tan peculiares y temibles hasta para sí mismo. Una vocecilla susurraba a cada tanto en su cabeza que ese cuerpo de músculos firmes, esbelto, con fuerza inimaginable, era suyo. Luffy había perdido toda jurisdicción de su cuerpo desde que el mayor colocó sus manos en él para salvarlo de la muerte. Su posesividad no radicaba de a quién sonreía Luffy o a quién abrazaba, eso no le preocupaba. El simple hecho de que alguien más quisiera atender una herida le ponía de malhumor —omitiendo al mapache que tenía en su tripulación, ya que le tenía respeto por su vasto conocimiento en medicina—.

Con desespero, Law desnudó a su chico, deleitándose con solo ver aquella gran cicatriz en el torso. De solo verla y tocarla sentía un confort como ningún otro. El pensamiento de pertenencia lo llenaba de tranquilidad que le hacía sonreír.

—Torao —llamó en un jadeo Luffy. Mejillas sonrosadas y ojos húmedos viéndolo con anhelo y deseo—. Quiero…

—Primero tienes que _limpiarte_ —interrumpió el mayor con un poco de lucidez—. Ningún «pero», Luffy-ya. Ya sabes las reglas.

A pesar de que el mencionado fuera un terco imprudente, Law había logrado que éste cediera a sus reglas para estar juntos. Fue como un entrenar a una fiera, pero los frutos de su esfuerzo se veían reflejados en la obediencia del menor. El joven alejó de él, caminando a la puerta que había a un costado donde yacía el baño personal del capitán de los piratas Heart. No era amplio, dadas las dimensiones del submarino, pero tenía lo necesario para ducharse y atender sus necesidades.

En cuanto Luffy entró al baño, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, el mayor se quedó unos segundos de pie, respirando profundamente para calmarse y así preparar todo para lo que seguiría. Levantó del suelo las prendas de su pareja, doblándolas y dejándolas dentro de un casillero que funcionaba como armario. Su habitación era de dimensiones suficientes para albergar una cama individual, un pequeño librero, unos cuantos casilleros y una mesa donde anotaba cosas de interés. Todas sus cosas se encontraban amarradas o afianzadas para que no se movieran de lugar o se cayeran a cada tanto.

De otro casillero, sacó una bolsa negra donde almacenaba las cosas que normalmente ocupaban cuando se volvían a ver. _Cuando la_ D _los llamaba_. En el interior se encontraban: botellas con lubricante, guantes de látex, algunos pañales para cama, esposas, restricciones y uno que otro juguete que encontraron en una isla bastante… _interesante_.

—Estos días, Sanji no me ha dado tanta carne —musitó Luffy desde el baño, continuando con su lavado.

Law no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al saber que los Sombreros de Paja estaban aprendiendo cómo cuidar a Luffy y así evitarles tantos problemas.

—¿Has comido hoy? —inquirió el mayor mientras acomodaba unos cuantos pañales en la cama, colocando el resto de las cosas en un costado.

—Mmmm… —Desde el baño se escuchó un gran ruido, para después el correr del agua—. Solo me dieron jugo y unos sándwiches. Eso fue en la mañana… creo.

—¿Crees? —cuestionó incrédulo el otro mientras volvía al casillero y esta vez, desde la parte inferior, sacó una caja de madera donde yacían cadenas y un largo trozo de cuero perfectamente acomodado.

—He estado encerrado en uno de los canales del barco —confesó el joven, esta vez un poco amortiguada su voz. Estaba casi seguro de que había terminado y estaba secándose—. ¡Franky me construyó una máquina asombrosa, Torao! —exclamó sacando su cabeza del baño mirando a un meticuloso doctor que colocaba un columpio tan familiar en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué clase de máquina? —preguntó curioso el mayor, mirando de soslayo al otro que estaba dándole la espalda mientras lavaba y acomodaba las cosas que había usado. «Buen chico», pensó Law mientras ocultaba su sonrisa.

—Una máquina para mantenerme _tranquilo_ —elaboró el menor con ligereza, sin embargo, Law sabía que había un límite para expresarse de forma explícita. Luffy podía ser brutalmente honesto (y estúpido), pero aún había cosas que podían hacerlo sonrojar o avergonzarlo. Lo exquisito y tentador era que solo Law podía presenciar ese lado tierno.

—¿Y te ha mantenido satisfecho? —cuestionó Law terminando de colocar la cuarta cadena en la armella que había en el techo. Estando colocada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para observar el columpio. Sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado, fue por un pañal para colocarlo en el extremo inferior del trozo de cuero. Posteriormente fue por una toalla perfectamente doblada en el fondo de la caja de madera, la cual extendió debajo del columpio.

En ese instante, Luffy salió del baño con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, mostrándose completamente desnudo (como debía ser) ante él. Pudo notar la mirada curiosa y expectante del chico al ver el columpio. 

—Al menos me dio un poco de… placer —reconoció el joven con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Law asintió con una sonrisa mientras iba al baño a lavarse las manos. Su lado médico lo hacía lavarse hasta los codos, una costumbre adquirida de su padre.

—Ya sabes qué me harás —señaló Luffy tocando las cadenas del columpio.

El doctor se secó las manos con una toalla que había en un pequeño gabinete, colocándola encima del lavabo descuidadamente. Ya sabía que en cuanto cruzara el umbral de la puerta del baño, ese deseo ardiente que había mantenido a raya manteniéndose ocupado se desbordaría. Ver a Luffy sin ninguna prenda ocultando su hermoso cuerpo, era suficiente afrodisiaco visual. A paso lento se dirigió a un deseoso joven que no se movió de su lugar.

—Lo supe desde el momento en que esta maldita lujuria me obligó a encerrarme aquí —dijo en un murmullo, acunando con devoción las suaves mejillas de su _matelot_ , percibiendo el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al contacto frío de sus palmas—. Sabes que en cuanto cruzas esa puerta —señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta de metal al otro lado de la habitación—, tu cuerpo es mío y haré lo que quiera con él.

Los oscuros ojos de Luffy mostraron esa llama de un alma libre, de alguien que ninguna atadura lo mantendría cautivo. Ese desafío palpable en su mirada y en el lenguaje corporal. Pero a pesar de ello, el menor desde hace tiempo había dejado en claro que la única persona que podría «someterlo» sería Trafalgar D. Water Law. Además, aunque sus palabras podían atentar contra el bien estar del Rey de los Piratas, lo cierto es que buscaría destrozarlo de placer para después unir cada pieza con sumo cuidado.

—Confío en ti… Law —musitó el menor sin apartar la mirada, siempre desafiante y valiente, siempre una tormenta que lo refrescaba.

Ambos unieron sus labios, sabiendo que en unos minutos la cordura o decencia se verían enterradas en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Labios fervientes, lenguas húmedas, suspiros de satisfacción… Después de casi tres meses volvían a encontrarse, a recordar el sabor de cada uno y cuán cálido el aliento era. Manos inquietas, ávidas de tacto, recorrieron piel ligeramente fría.

Luffy se había aprendido cada trazo de tinta negra en la piel canela del mayor. A ojos cerrados podía delinear desde las más finas líneas hasta las más gruesas. La primera vez que vio a consciencia los tatuajes de Law, sintió que eran una forma de no olvidar algo importante, algo que marcó un antes y después en la caótica vida del cirujano. Al principio era difícil tocar esas _cicatrices_ , pero la insistencia y terquedad de Luffy lograron que al final el otro se extrañara cuando no lo hacía.

 _Lo había vuelto adicto a su tacto_.

Por su parte, Law fue bajando sus palmas lentamente por el delgado cuello de su chico, percibiendo el fuerte pulso. Tentándolo a querer presionar para sentirlo cada vez más y ver ese gesto de sorpresa mezclado con deleite. Sin embargo, lo descartó para después, por el momento quería relajar a Luffy. Es así como recorrió fuertes hombros, bíceps marcados, regresando a los pectorales y abdomen; allí donde una preciosa cicatriz se mostraba esplendorosa. Pezones duros por el frío de la habitación que al acariciarlos provocó un jadeo seguido de un sonido similar a un ronroneo. Abdominales marcados y firmes. Más abajo, debajo del ombligo una casi invisible línea que llevaba al pubis.

Dejando tranquilas sus manos, se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Ambos sonriendo al por fin estar juntos y no fuera de un sueño.

—Vamos a prepararte —musitó Law, tomando de la mano al joven, llevándolo a la cama.

—Estoy algo… ¿estirado? —dijo Luffy no muy convencido de lo que había dicho, subiendo a la cama cual felino (¿se habrá dado cuenta de que su manera de moverse había cambiado ligeramente?), con palmas y rodillas sobre la suave superficie. Law le alcanzó un par de almohadas, una colocándola debajo de la cabeza y la otra recargada en la pared que tenía enfrente para evitar golpearse. Ya tenían un par de anécdotas donde habían sufrido un par de accidentes.

—Supongo que sí, pero lo que va a estar dentro de ti no será un dildo nada más —manifestó Law ayudando al otro a acomodarse, abriendo sus piernas, dejando a la vista su hermoso trasero. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, del lado izquierdo de Luffy.

—Oh… entiendo.

—¿Estás bien con eso o lo quieres dejar para después?

Luffy soltó una risilla suave, girando su rostro sobre la almohada para poder verlo mejor.

—Estaré bien, Torao —aseguró con su característica sonrisa deslumbrante—. Confío en ti.

Law sonrió ante ello, comenzando a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos. Escuchó un suspiro y vio ojos entrecerrados ante sus atenciones. Tenía que relajar a Luffy para que todo marchara bien, además de tener que excitarlo para hacerlo más sensible a cada roce.

Con ello en mente, Law repartió caricias y besos ocasionales. Tomó con firmeza el pene de Luffy, comenzando a bombearlo, escuchando gemidos quedos y amortiguados. Constantemente miraba el rostro del menor, no perdiendo ninguna micro expresión. Una vez consiguió erguir el pene del chico, procedió a empezar la lubricación. Estirando su brazo tomó una de las botellas de lubricante y un par de guantes de látex, los cuales se colocó con facilidad. Vertió un poco del viscoso lubricante sobre el sonrosado ano y otro tanto en una de sus palmas.

—…frío —susurró Luffy.

Law simplemente sonrió mientras seguía con su tarea de extender sobre el ano lo suficiente para comenzar a estirarlo.

—¿Listo? —inquirió el mayor frotando la punta de sus dedos sobre perineo y ano.

—Mmhmm…

—Luffy-ya…

—…Sí.

Tenía que asegurarse que respondiera porque en una ocasión relajó tanto al chico que esté se durmió, dejándolo con su erección y excitación sin atender. Una tragedia si le preguntaban.

Una vez confirmada la lucidez del joven, Law comenzó a ingresar el primer dígito a la vez que bombeaba lentamente el pene ajeno. Efectivamente parecía seguir suelto por lo que sea que haya usado antes de estar con él, aunque no lo suficiente. Diligentemente penetraba aquel hermoso agujero que se abría poco a poco, logrando que tres dígitos se abrieran paso.

—¡Mmh!

El cuerpo de Luffy se tensó cuando intencionalmente Law rozó su próstata. El bombeo en el pene cesó a partir de ese momento, comenzando la parte _divertida_.

—Suéltate más para mí, Lu —ordenó con voz suave Law, embelesado por la forma en que el cuerpo del chico engullía codicioso sus dedos.

El menor abrió un más sus piernas, obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, especialmente a su intestino. Sentía su rostro arder, su corazón latiendo frenético, su cuerpo receptivo a cada toque, su mente perdiéndose en el placer, la voz de Law lo único que lo anclaba a la realidad. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente.

En un momento el mayor dejó dentro sus dedos, estirando sus paredes para después sentir el frío lubricante caer directamente en su interior. Más caricias, más dedos ingresando y…

—¡Ah!

—Buen chico —elogió Law obteniendo lo que más quería: por fin su puño siendo envuelto por cálidas paredes—. Respira, Lu —indicó mientras volvía a bombear lentamente su pene, dejando quieta su mano atrapada—. Eso es. Buen chico —dijo con orgullo, movimiento su puño lentamente.

Cuando Luffy se relajaba y excitaba lo suficiente, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más maleable, principalmente el lugar en el cual yacía su mano.

—L-law… ¡ah!

—Shhh, lo estás haciendo bien, Lu. Vamos, respira y relájate.

Con cierta dificultad, Luffy hizo lo pedido, apretando con fuerza la almohada donde estaba enterrando su rostro. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante las lentas penetraciones dadas con el puño del mayor; todas presionando deliciosamente su próstata (así le había dicho Law que se llamaba «ese lugar»). Law dejó su cuerpo descansar, repartiendo caricias esta vez sin el látex cubriendo sus cálidas palmas.

El mayor se levantó de la cama, para así poder quitarse su pantalón, admirando el desastre de lubricante que había dejado aquel bello trasero que seguía alzado para él. El lubricante había manchado incluso los pañales debajo de las rodillas del menor.

 _Era una obra preciosa_.

Ya desnudo regresó adonde Luffy, besando cada nalga y dejando mordidas en ellas.

—…Law… —musitó Luffy con voz pequeña y necesitada.

—Vamos a divertirnos contigo, Lu —sentenció Law, besando la hendidura dejada por la columna vertebral del menor, hasta llegar a su nuca donde dio besos abiertos, a la par que alineaba su pene al ano del otro. Ingresó sin previo aviso, embistiendo con fuerza y deleite el interior del Rey, apoyando su pecho en la espalda ajena y sus manos apoyadas en cada costado de la cabeza del menor.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡L-law! —gemía y gritaba Luffy por la oleada de placer que golpeó su interior; sintiendo su pene contraerse—. M-me… ¡Ah!

Law, entendiendo lo que decía el menor, llevó su diestra a la base del pene y lo presionó.

—Aún no te he dado permiso —dictó jadeante.

—…Maldito… ¡Ah!

Law sonrió sádico pues a medida que continuaban sus embestidas, las paredes que lo apresaban se volvían cada vez más suaves.

—Vamos, aprieta un poco, Lu… ¡Ah! Eso es, así…

Unas cuantas embestidas más de esa forma y detuvo toda intromisión, soltando el pene del otro. Escuchó un gruñido y quejido por no haberle permitido eyacular.

—Hijo de…

Law rio divertido entre jadeos, viendo esa mirada de enojo en orbes negros. Con su zurda tomó de los cabellos al menor para obligarlo a alzarse y así poder besarlo con gula. No importando lo arruinados que se vieran.

—Es momento de usar el columpio —comentó Law tras romper el beso.

Aunque podía ser un desgraciado con Luffy en el sexo, siempre procuraba cuidarlo y no hacerle daño. Con facilidad giró al menor y lo acomodó en sus brazos para poderlo llevar al columpio, donde lo recostó. Antes de ingresar cada pierna en los tirantes que había en cada cadena, masajeó un poco los músculos para destensarlos por haber permanecido en una misma posición un rato.

Una vez todo listo, volviendo a poner el pañal de cama debajo de la espalda baja, fue por la botella de lubricante para esta vez vaciar el contenido restante en su mano. Tener a Luffy a su merced, con sus piernas abiertas, dejándolo tan vulnerable, era demasiado excitante.

—Recuerda respirar y relajarte, Lu —mencionó Law mientras frotaba sus manos con el lubricante.

—Sí… —afirmó el menor viendo (y sintiendo) cómo una mano se perdía en su interior; después esta salió y al mismo tiempo la otra mano ingresó. Esta acción fue echa repetidas veces a la par que expulsaba el aire que ingresaba.

Law se deleitaba con la forma en que aquel anillo de músculos se abría más y más. Cuando sacaba sus manos, una perfecta «o» se formaba, para después volver a estirarse por la intromisión de dos puños. Los gemidos del menor eran casi gritos y ocasionalmente se volvían algo gutural, como el gruñido de una bestia.

—L-la… por… por favor… ¡Ah!

En ese momento el mayor dejo de penetrarlo, quedándose de pie frente a él, disfrutando verlo rogar y quejarse.

—Hijo de puta sádico… —dijo entre dientes un molesto Luffy.

El mayor simplemente ladeó su cabeza, esperando a que bajara de su casi inalcanzable nube de placer, para retomar sus atenciones.

Esta ocasión ingresando al mismo tiempo su pene y una mano extendida, causando que Luffy se arquera débilmente en el columpio. Las embestidas fuertes y rápidas hacían que el columpio se moviera y con ello que hubiera mayor fricción, mayor desesperación por parte de Luffy por no poder controlar el paso.

—Eso, mírame así, Lu… ¡Ah!

Dicho aquello, Law sacó su pene y mano para que esta se cerrara alrededor de su falo y así presionar para ingresar en Luffy nuevamente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Agh! —gritó Luffy, sintiéndose casi al límite, pues Law se estaba masturbando en su interior, presionando su próstata.

—¡Ah! Justo así, Lu.

Law sacó su mano aún cernida sobre su falo, permitiendo al menor recuperar su aliento y nuevamente negarle su orgasmo. Lágrimas surcaron ojos perdidos y suplicantes, piel blanca teñida de un suave rosa, extremidades temblorosas y pene que goteaba dolorosamente. Law nunca se cansaría de ver destrozado a Luffy por su culpa. Tan sumido en el mar de placer que dolía.

El mayor caminó hasta un costado del columpio para atrapar aquellos labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Le dio un beso tranquilizador, una promesa de que por fin cumpliría su deseo.

Una vez de vuelta a su posición, sin ingresar mano alguna, penetró nuevamente aquel lugar que lo recibía sin dificultad. Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas para después aumentar de velocidad y volver un lío de gemidos al joven Rey.

—Lu… Presiona, Lu… Vamos, «asfíxiame»… ¡Ah! ¡Luffy!

—¡Law! ¡Ah! ¡ah, ah!

Los sonidos de ambos se volvieron guturales, perdiéndose en la sensación del doloroso placer. La presión en el pene de Law aumentó cuando el menor al fin consiguió su tan ansiado orgasmo con un grito de éxtasis y arqueando su espalda.

Law todavía no había conseguido eyacular, por lo que continuó embistiendo lentamente hasta conseguirlo. Permaneció dentro del otro el tiempo suficiente hasta que sintió su pene volverse flácido. Mientras Luffy se recuperaba de su orgasmo, se dedicó a limpiar su trasero con el pañal que había, tirándolo en el cesto de basura que había cerca de su mesa.

—Estúpido, Torao —dijo Luffy una vez pudo recuperar el aliento.

El mencionado no pudo evitar sonreír por el tierno puchero que mostraba el otro.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejo el menor cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos me darás un respiro y podré comer carne.

—Sobre eso… —interrumpió Law ayudando al otro a bajar del columpio y llevarlo a la cama para masajear sus piernas—. Tendremos que ir con los demás por la comida.

—¡Sí! ¡Comida de Sanji! —exclamó alegre el joven.

—¡Pero no iremos en pelotas, Luffy-ya! ¡Ven acá! ¡Mínimo ponte tu ropa! ¡Oye!

Y nuevamente, caían en esa dinámica donde aquella alma reclamaba su libertad y le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, Torao!

**Author's Note:**

> Y así termina este OS todo PWP/PWP jajaja
> 
> Sinceramente no sé si quedó bien redactado lo que tenía en mente. Espero que sí, porque quité muchas cosas que no me hacían sentido y corregí otras.
> 
> Pero bueno, quién diría que mi primer fanfic para este fandom sería uno así xD
> 
> Necesitaba algo así en mi historial jajaja
> 
> Sin más, nos leemos!
> 
> Cuídense~
> 
> AliPon fuera~*~*


End file.
